my beautiful courtney hurt me
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: what happened after the tda epsiode where the justin/courtney thing took place? courtney never even told duncan that it was a scam to win the game.. this is what i think happened...
1. Chapter 1

how exactly did duncan feel after the whole fairy tale courtney/justin inccident? courtney didint tell duncan it was part of her game to be able to win.

'how could she do that to me?' duncan thought to himself as he walked back to the trailers with stupid harold. 'how? i love her! cant she see that!? it's not fair... the hotter guy all ways gets the hot girl..' he walked there with his head down in thought. he was silent and sad. his beatiful courtney had hurt him badly... he all most cried as he thought about it. harold looked as him as duncan crawled into bed and covered himself with the blankets. duncan forgot all about harold and let out a heavy sigh. " i never thought i would ask this but..are you okay duncan?" harold wheezed out. duncan looked at him blank for a minute and then rolled over so his back was to him. " fine dont answer me!" he sad to duncan a little to loud.

" good night harold." duncan said to him with no sarcasm which was very unusal, he said all most like he meant it... " are you sick or something?" harold asked him in wonder. " huh?" duncan rolled over to face him. and the thing was, was that duncan looked at plainly, no anger no confusion just looked at him as if he was a friend. 'weird..' harold thought to himself. " well your kind of being nicer then usual.." harold said looking at the floor from where he was laying. " yeah well, maybe i just need a friend right now.." duncan whispered. ' did i just say that to him?' duncan asked himself in his head ' i never open up to anyone, especially not harold..' duncan again thoguht to himself. harold looked at him with wide eyes. " does that mean your not going to be really mean to me and be my f_riend_?" he asked duncan. " yeah well, the first time you slip your toungue im going to rip it out with my bare hands!" he yelled at him pointing his finger at him. " yes sir!" duncan answered with amusment. duncan rolled over and smiled. well this is going to be interesting, but then he finally let the tears roll down his face. my beautiful courtney hurt me.

how did you like it? funny thing is that i was actually going to make this a one shot with duncan being super mean to harold and look what happened! haha anyway im going to make this a multipule chaper which probally means my minium being like 4 chapters... well review tell me if you like it or not and give me some ideas on what should happen next thanks! i think next chapter, duncan is going to open up to harold. oh and by the way this is not going to be a duncan/harold crack couple! just a weird **FRIENDSHIP!** thanks and see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**countinuing! thanks for the reviews peoples!**

So last night Duncan made Harold agree not to tell anybody about their now secret freindship. and by making harold agree he means, threatning him so bad harold was a little scared to go to sleep. but duncan didn't care at all, if anyone found out about the friendship, his life would be over. well i mean sure them talking was probally going to get on T.V but whatever, people watching didn,t see last night, so they would just think it was some stupid alliance. no, it was a weird, secret friend ship.

The next morning Harold and Duncan were eating at a table by themselves. the others looked at them a little strange since they were scared Duncan was planning to clober the little weenie, and they weren't in the mood for it. as Duncan took a sigh Harold asked the same thing he did last night. " are you okay? whats wrong?" Harold looked at him. 'it's kinda weird to be able to talk to Harold. It's almost seems like i .. i want to open up to him and tell him whats wrong..' Duncan thought to himself. " well i geuss _one_ thing _has_ been bothering me.." duncan addmitted to harold. " go ahead and tell me, its all right." harold looked at him happily. duncan smirked at Harold. he really was a dork.. " well i geuss it was just how courtney looked at justin..and how justin looked at courtney! i mean, that's my chick you know, that's not even cool! but the worst was when courtney betrayed me like that.. was she just playing around trying to get me jealous so i would compliment her more? or was it something else.. love?" duncan looked really hurt Harold noticed first. Harold nodded understandingly. but then the little nerd did something strange..he patted duncan on the back. and what was even stranger was that duncan smiled. " its going to be ok duncan, i think courtney was jst trying to get you jealous." Harold looked at him smiling. " thanks Harold..i geuss i needed that..." Duncan put on a half smile. " isn't nice ot be able to have friends?" Harold joked with him. " yeah i geuss it is.." Duncan agreed. " i dont even get this much attention from my own family.." Duncan frowned and looked at the ground shaking his head. " what's rong with your family?" Harold asked. " it's just like.. well.. i mean.. its my dad he just doesn't like me.. my mom's okay but she never has enough time for me... not that im a mama's boy or anything but, i get like five minutes with her alone like a week! my big brothers are just big show offy dorks.." Duncan sighed. " i hear you pal.." harold said. " no calling me pal.." duncan told him. " thats a geek word." duncan told him strictly. " kay!" harold answered.

since they had the day off from challenges duncan left the stupid crapeteria early and headed out the door. " Hey, Duncan wait up!" harold yelled as he ran to catch up and weezed. Duncan sighed and turned around on his heels. " yes captain dork?" duncan asked smirking. " i wanted to tag along.." Harold said looking towards the ground. Duncan studied him for a moment. " i'll just be go-" Harold started but was then cut off. " okay." Duncan answered Harold. but this caught Harold off gaurd. " huh?" harold asked not beleving his own ears. " i said you can come, just hurry up beofre i change my mind." duncan said to harold. " okay!" harold said enthusiastically. Duncan rolled his eyes. Duncan suddenly went past a thick patch of trees and harold followed suit. " Hey, uhmm where are we going?" Harold asked. " to one of my favorite spots on this crappy show." they finally got to a valley with lots of sunlight. " i was going to show courtney this place.." Duncan said. " see those flowers over there?" Dncan asked harold. over along side of some trees there was some purple flowers that were absoulutley beautiful. they had purple petals but turned pink on the tips, it had a green stem but this green was weird because it was a bluish green. and the inside of the flower was a redish brownish bluish color. its was the perfect flower. " wow, yeah i do see them." Harold answered him. " i thnk im going to try to impress courtney by giving her those, if this is some kind of jealousy thig, you know how she wants me to be more of a gentlemen, i think this will show her im her perfect man. right?" Duncan answered. " yeah i think so!" Harold answered him looking at him smiling. " you know Harold your all right.." Duncan answered giving him a smile. he walked over to the other side of the valley and picked the perfect flowers. he put them in his hand and looked at them. they were absoulutley perfect, just like his courtney. and he was going to give these flowers to her.

when they got back to the set it was 4:00pm they had stayed in the valley for a long time just talking about there lives before TDI and TDA. Duncan even told the little nerd about how he got into juvie. only one of the times, not all of them. he had been to juvie 12 times and counting, he only told the nerd about the first time he got into juvie. but harold seemed content with just knowing the one time. Duncan had picked the flowers and they were still 100% perfect. while on there way to the trailers the sunset had begun. 'perfect.' Duncan thought to himself. he smiled as harold hid behing some bushes and duncan took a deep breath and knocked on the door. when courtney opened it up he saw lindsay and beth staring through the crack in the background. " hi princess." i said to her. " what do you want oger?" she asked Duncan coarsly. " jus to give pretty flowers to a pretty lady." he handed her the flowers. " Duncan, their beautiful.." she said as she looked over the flowers. " just like you princess.." duncan said to courtney. she blushed fiercly " where did you get them?" courtney asked him. " follow me." he said smiling. " okay.." courtney said smiling taking his hand. ' good job.. pal.' harold whispered to himself hiding in the bushes.

so what did you think? i think the next chapter im going to make it baout courtney and duncan's _'date' _in the valley. please review people's! oh and i was wondering, did i make duncan a little to mushy? after all he is trying to win back courtney's heart.


	3. IMPORTANT ! if you read this story

me: okay people im really sorry about the grammar and captialzation ( cant even spell! ) but there are some serious issues with my spell check on my page and stuff. so i know there are some issues and im getting it sorted out right now. so, i know theres stuff wrong with my two chapters and soon as my stuff is all fixed i will go back and fix it all up so it looks nice and im going to make the future chapters way way better!

Duncan: yeah right.

Courtney: your too lazy

Me: am not!

Duncan and Courtney: you soo are.

Me: for once you agree on something eh?

Duncan: shut it!

Courtney: Duncans an oger

Duncan: WeirdsBestFriend is an oger

Me: no uh! you are

Duncan: you

Me: you

Duncan: you

Me: you

Courtney: be quiet the both of you!

me and duncan both chase courtney.

screen goes to static.


End file.
